


На берегу Леты сел он...

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, all the mythology, eternal circle of death and oblivion, waters of Lethe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Он подпоясывается мечом, треплет все три головы Цербера, обещает Ахиллу, что тоска пройдёт, — он почти уверен, что это не пустые слова, словно он что-то забыл, что-то очень важное, что-то мёртвое и драгоценное — и шлёт отца куда подальше.Аид смеётся.Загрей открывает первую дверь...





	На берегу Леты сел он...

**Author's Note:**

> Катя: я устала от рабочей писанины, это тяжело... надо передохнуть, пожалуй.  
> тоже Катя: пишет вместо отдыха фандомный мини.
> 
> я завалила Тесея и Минотавра со второго раза, yay me!

　　Тесей улыбается самоуверенно, широко — и безумно фальшиво. Минотавр склоняет голову, словно устал от веса собственных рогов, и тяжело опирается на огромную секиру. Его копыта оставляют на арене следы — такие, словно они дерутся в болотах, а не на героическом стадионе посреди Елисейских полей.  
　　Здесь все счастливы, среди зелени и прохлады. Здесь все должны быть счастливы — как иначе?   
　　Но его — сына Аида — не сдержали ни бесконечные лабиринты Тартара, ни огненные асфодельские острова... и полям, таким безмятежным на первый взгляд, тоже не удастся это сделать. Он победил всех трёх эриний — уставшую, своенравную и обвиняющую, — и костяной призрак Лернейский гидры, сброшенной во Флегетон. Потому он смотрит на героев арены без страха — лишь с недоумением. Подумать только, Тесей и Минотавр, дерутся рука к руке. Он не удивился бы, увидь среди зрителей на стадионе Ариадну с бокалом вина в унизанных золотыми нитями пальцах. В этой истории она достойна лучшего, как никто. Вино бы ей подливал, конечно, Дионис. Богам частенько всё равно, но они любят мстить, веселиться и играть друг против друга в жизнь. Чаще всего — в жизнь смертных. Но с ними ведь так удобно: их тени после смерти не растворяются бесследно. И с ними можно играть целую вечность.  
　　Они обмениваются насмешками, призывают в помощь богов, которым по большей части наплевать... но не сегодня. В воздухе пахнет розовым маслом и забродившим виноградом — Афродита и Дионис покровительствуют тем, кто на арене. Но кто кому? Да и какая разница?  
　　Он умирает, падая в болото, в пропитанную водой почву.  
　　Он просыпается в своей комнате.

　　Зеркало во всю стену, в глубине которого копошатся случайно забредшие не туда души. Свитки с изображениями любимых героев, потому что он всегда кем-то восхищался: здесь, внизу, в мире мёртвых, множество кандидатур. Реплика оружия с Троянской войны. Пара черепов, смотрящих на него невидимыми глазами... словно осуждающих.  
　　В Тартаре — вечная ночь. Отец неизменно зол и весел. Мать неизменно темна. Наставник неизменно хмур и печален — совсем не похож на себя с плаката, где он призывает героев встречать врага лицом к лицу и беречь ноги.   
　　В Тартаре вечная ночь... Зачем он проснулся? Когда он уснул? Откуда на полу следы от сандалий, в которых пепел, и грязь, и прах?   
　　— Господин Загрей, поднимайтесь! Позвольте, позвольте я смету всю эту гадость! — щебечет еле слышно Медуза. Или всё, что от неё осталось?   
　　Ему хочется спросить её о сёстрах. Спросить о том, каково на вкус море, каково это — летать на собственных крыльях, каково видеть солнечный свет? Некоторые тени это помнят. Орфей мог бы об этом спеть, но его голос затерялся здесь, внизу, вместе с Эвридикой. Она бродит по бесконечным коридорам, потому что Орфей не умел верить в людей. И потому, что она обречена бродить вот так до скончания веков, лучший голос в этом мире — в её руках. Орфей всё ещё говорит: слова его дрожат, рассыпаются на буквы, и неясно до конца от чего. От того, что по правую руку от него восседает грозный хозяин Подземного мира, который только смеётся над теми, кто хочет уйти? Или потому, что знает: однажды Эвридика вернёт ему голос, и он обречён будет петь вечно, пока в горле не забулькает кровь, пока связки не порвутся, пока великий Аид не прикажет остановиться?   
　　— Господин... — напоминает о себе Медуза, и он падает с постели прямо на шкуру какого-то хтонического чудовища.   
　　Однажды он чуть не спросил её о Персее, но вовремя остановился. Персей ему не нравился. Если встретит его здесь, внизу, то сразу же врежет для острастки. Впрочем, половине из тех, кем он восхищался, когда был помладше, он врезал бы с превеликим удовольствием. Жаль, Геракл теперь на Олимпе, наслаждается незаслуженным бессмертием и солнечным светом. Жаль, Тесея теперь тоже не найти, потому что...  
　　Он вспоминает фальшивую улыбку. Вспоминает храпящее дыхание Минотавра. Вспоминает, вспоминает... Голова раскалывается. Содержимое желудка не удержать, и он опирается на края ведовской чаши, которая освежает ему голову.   
　　Он смотрит на собственное отражение и вспоминает. Сначала — историю о Нарциссе, которую ему рассказывала мать. Потом — то, что Нюкта ему вовсе не мать. Он вспоминает, как попытался выбраться из Тартара, как подпоясался клинком, попрощался с Цербером и Ахиллом, как открыл первую дверь...  
　　Сколько раз он уже умирал и возвращался? Если бы он не опустошил желудок прямиком в чашу, она, может, смилостивилась бы и ответила.   
　　Его вырвало водой — тёмной и склизкой. Полной воспоминаний.

　　Он подпоясывается мечом, треплет все три головы Цербера, обещает Ахиллу, что тоска пройдёт, — он почти уверен, что это не пустые слова, словно он что-то забыл, что-то очень важное, что-то мёртвое и драгоценное — и шлёт отца куда подальше.   
　　Аид смеётся.  
　　Загрей открывает первую дверь...

　　Он проходит бесконечные коридоры Тартара, поля с асфоделями, затопленные огненной рекой, зелень, которая никогда не сможет сравниться с вечной, никогда не сможет цвести без надземного солнца... Он стоит на арене напротив Тесея и Минотавра. Он не помнит, что в прошлый раз умер от копья Тесея — упал в пыль и грязь рядом с поверженным Минотавром. У него ведь есть имя. Это не должно удивлять.   
　　Он не помнит, что смерть одного из них делает второго сильнее и яростнее, но всё равно меняет тактику. Он сражается с ними одновременно, чтобы они следили, куда бьют, чтобы ненароком не задели союзника.  
　　Он побеждает.  
　　Минотавр — Астериус — шепчет в тяжёлый воздух Елисейских полей «Спасибо», и оно оседает у Загрея на языке. На вкус благодарность — как солнечный свет. Загрей никогда не чувствовал его на своей коже, но это должно быть так.  
　　Он побеждает.   
　　Ариадна — за ней тянется едва видимая в тусклом свете подземного мира нить — подносит ему чашу с водой.  
　　Он делает глоток....  
　　...и просыпается в своей комнате.

　　Он сидит там, напротив колоссального зеркала, в котором отражается таким, каков есть на самом деле, — бессмертным и страшным, не созданным для мира под солнцем.   
　　Он вспоминает. Сначала — о том, что все зеркала в подземном мире говорят правду. Потом — о Персефоне, своей настоящей матери. У неё получилось сбежать. Сколько раз пытался он?  
　　Он забирает меч. Ни с кем не прощается. Он идёт по бесконечным коридорам Тартара, по огненным полям Асфоделя, по обманчивым топям Елисейских полей...  
　　До стадиона — подать рукой. Он садится на скамейку у самой воды: река течёт почти лениво, словно из-за поворота вот-вот проплывёт труп чьего-нибудь врага. Может быть, это будет он сам.  
　　Он не сразу замечает подсевшую к нему фигуру, затянутую в могильный саван. Он обещает Патроклу, что единый путь на земле станет вновь единым тут, внизу.  
　　— Ты всё равно об этом забудешь, мальчишка, — качает головой Патрокл. — И я забуду. А Ахилл будет помнить всегда.  
　　Загрей поднимается с места и встречается с врагом лицом к лицу.  
　　Он не помнит, как с ними сражаться, но, может, тут тоже важна какая-нибудь нить?  
　　Он побеждает. Ариадна подносит ему воду, которую Дионис со своего места одним взмахом руки превращает в вино.  
　　Загрей почти уверен, что тоже когда-то так умел. Или ещё только сумеет?  
　　Он делает глоток, обрывает тянущуюся за Аридной нить...   
　　...и просыпается в своей комнате.

　　Его снова рвёт пустотой и собственными воспоминаниями. И ещё немного — виной.   
　　Он берёт в руки меч, обходит все королевские залы, прощается со всеми, кого только может найти, — перед Ахиллом замирает, словно из его рта должны выпасть какие-то важные слова, да только он потерял их ещё раньше, — и смеётся в лицо своему отцу.   
　　Аид тяжко вздыхает. Он видит сиящую во тьме Тартара нить и обрывает её лёгким движением пальцев. Лета снова меняет русло, перекидывается ближе, становится неизбежней, пропитывает в Елисейских полях почву, и зелень, и воздух, и тени... Никто не может сбежать из подземного царства. Никто.   
　　Персефона знала, что иногда достаточно просто попросить — Аид никогда не умел противостоять её улыбке.

　　Загрей открывает первую дверь...


End file.
